The Haunted Turnabout
by AriatheAlpha
Summary: When Kay is accused of the murder of a young girl in a haunted house and brought to the detention center, It's up to Miles Edgeworth to get her out of there. However, the only one who can do that is a Defense attorney. After reviewing the facts of the strange case, he has no choice but to contact 'that man' and join the defense to solve the Haunted House murder once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story was inspired by a whodunnit I solved. If you don't know what a whodunnit is, it's like a mini mystery but it's not interactive and you have to work with the evidence that's given to you. Like an AA case, but read in a book. I have the original case, if you want me to post it. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _April 10th, 4:35 PM_

 _High Prosecutor's Office_

The door to the High Prosecutor's office creaked slightly as it was opened. The office's owner stepped in, closed the door behind him and walked to the desk in the middle of the room. He was carrying a small briefcase with files from the GL- 4 case that he used as reference in the courtroom. He was content with his victory, of course. Well, technically the defendant was given a Not Guilty. However, the true culprit was found out and arrested, and to him, that was a victory. Although he would still have to prosecute the trial to actually get them in prison.

He was the great Miles Edgeworth, the prosecutor who had (or according to him, helped to) solve the whole string of cases that happened the past month. The newspapers had certainly helped to make more than a number of people know about it. Unfortunately the massive work he had done had not granted him a break, and he was back to work in a few days. Of course, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

As most people would commonly assume, solving all those cases was no easy task. The Demon Prosecutor realized he had been staring at the windows for some time, and set his briefcase on his desk. Then, he sat on the couch beside it, rubbed his temples and sighed deeply. He would never admit it, but he was indeed tired. Although Kay and his friends admired his ability to always keep his cool and come up with miracles to get out of impossible situations, the actual reality was that he was constantly racking his brain to find possibilities to solve the most difficult of cases. He would also never admit that these solutions didn't come to him easily, and sometimes they came through sheer luck, or even a deus ex machina.

But today, he thought, nothing would interrupt him. He would finally have this day to simply relax and have some tea. All he had to do was get the kettle...

 **SLAM!**

"Mr. Edgeworth, siiiiiir!"

And suddenly the phrase "The fragility of dreams" once again came to his mind.

The ever-lively detective slammed the office door open and ran over to his boss, who was internally regretting his short-lived optimism. And not locking his door. Though it wouldn't really make any difference, since his rather desperate subordinate would probably break it down anyway.

The detective was panting like a madman. He slumped down and placed his hands on his knees, all while continuing to pant.

"Detective Gumshoe, do you mind? I'm very busy-"

"B-But sir, it's important!"

The detective shoved something into Miles's face before he could protest any further.

"I saw this down at the precinct and came running to you right away, sir! Look at the main article!"

 _You came 'running' to me? From your behaviour, I think that was what you literally did..._

The prosecutor gripped the thin, foldable object on his face held it in front of him. It was a slightly crumpled newspaper. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds, then read the headline.

 ** _'Haunted house murder: culprit found!'_**

Miles blinked. "...A haunted house murder? What is this?"

He continued reading down towards the article.

 _'Two days ago, an 18-year-old girl by the name of Lilly Kincaid was brutally murdered while she, her sister, Anne Kincaid, and their boyfriends, were exploring the Alway mansion, rumored to be a haunted house. The group claims that at one point Lilly was separated from the group, and they were looking for her some time. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the room upstairs, and when the trio rushed inside it, they found the girl lying on a bed with a hunting knife protruding from her chest. The group immediately left the house to call the police.'_

Detective Gumshoe stomped his foot on the ground like he did when he was in a furious fit. "It's a girl that was killed in a haunted house, sir! The Precinct has been talking about it since the paper arrived this morning!"

Miles skimmed through the rest of the pages of the newspaper, who seemed to have nothing else relevant to the case. "I see, however the headline states that the culprit has been found. I don't see anything here that points to an individual who could have done this..."

A look of confusion took over the detective's face. "Huh? But they always mention the suspect... around here." He pointed his big finger to a section of the article, under the picture of the house. Miles looked closer.

 _'...Thanks to the collaboration of Ben Alway, the mansion's owner, a lone suspect has been found. The young girl goes by the name of Kay Faraday.'_

Mile's eyes grew wide. "W-What?!"

Detective Gumshoe started stomping his foot again. "It's Kay! She's... She's been brought in as the suspect, sir!" The detective crossed his arms. "I mean, it's hardly fair, pal! They didn't even give her a chance to explain! I know the police has no choice... Uh, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Detective Gumshoe looked towards the prosecutor's beloved magenta couch, only to find the newspaper on it, but no Mr. Edgeworth. The detective scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"Well, detective? Are you coming with me or not?"

The startled detective spun around and found his boss by the door, about to leave the room. "Huh? Where are we going, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Miles crossed his arms in an impatient manner. "Where else? To the detention center, post-haste!"

Detective Gumshoe soon followed after him as he walked through the door, and closed it behind him. Miles then started making his way down the hallway, with Gumshoe close behind him, but he was walking a bit too fast for even the poor detective to keep up.

"So... we're going to talk to... Kay?" Gumshoe said through panting.

"Indeed. I'm going to see what kind of trouble she got herself into this time." Miles replied, calmly and not showing any signs of shortness of breath. Since Miles had kind of a serious problem with elevators, he thought, he and the detective were going down the stairs, almost sprinting.

Halfway down the stairs, Detective Gumshoe was beginning to get tired and his muscles were beginning to ache, but Miles didn't seem to be tired at all. If anything, he looked perfectly fine. And it didn't help that the Demon Prosecutor's office was on the 12th floor. When they finally reached the garage under the Prosecutor's office, the detective had to stop and breathe for a bit. "Mr. Edgeworth... how can you... run... like that...?"

Miles smirked and turned to his subordinate. "...Detective, I've been taking the stairs since I was 9 years old. Maybe _you're_ the one needing some exercise yourself?"

The detective's head hung low. To be criticized on his physical condition by his colleagues at the Precinct was okay, but by Mr. Edgeworth of all people...? He cleared his throat. "Uh, a-anyway, we should get going if we want to get there before visiting hours are over."

Miles put his index finger to his temple. "Agreed."

* * *

 _April 10th, 5:12 PM_

 _Detention Center_

 _Visitor's Room_

Miles and Detective Gumshoe had reached the detention center about 1 hour before closing time. The guard at the entrance had announced that visiting hours ended at 6:00 PM sharp, meaning they had time to spare. The prosecutor and his subordinate had been standing around for almost 10 minutes. To Miles, it felt like a lifetime.

"...Just what is taking her so long?!" The Demon Prosecutor crossed his arms and started tapping his left arm with his index finger, an action which either meant he was deep in thought or impatient. The detective beside him guessed it was the second one.

"Don't worry, sir. I bet she's just hiding around the detention center to show off her thief skills!" Detective Gumshoe giggled to himself, trying to make his boss take the hint and unwind a bit too. Inwardly, Miles was recalling the incident with Knightley at the prison cell, and was hoping it wasn't the case again this time.

Detective Gumshoe was about to say some more encouraging words to his boss, but the metal door was forced open as its rusted hinges squeaked in protest. A prison guard entered, followed by a rather sad-looking Great Thief. "The suspect is here," He announced.

Upon seeing her, Mile's face lit up. "Kay!"

Kay looked up through the glass. Her expression immediately changed. "Mr. Edgeworth! Gummy!" She jogged to the chair in front of the glass and sat down, followed soon by Miles on the other side. Gumshoe had no choice but to stand up behind his boss, almost hovering over him.

Miles crossed his arms and gave Kay one of his usual death glares. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

The Great Thief gripped the tip of her scarf with one hand and, unable to beat the prosecutor in a stare contest, looked down at her feet. "I... Well, it's..."

Detective Gumshoe only smiled optimistically. "Just say it, pal! Me and Mr. Edgeworth are here to help!"

Kay looked up at Gumshoe with an expression that appeared to be doubt with a touch of hope. However, she didn't seem to be scared, but rather ashamed.

"Kay."

The girl in question looked towards the prosecutor who mentioned her name.

Miles placed his hands on his lap, trying to suppress his natural stare. "Just tell me everything from the beginning."

At this moment, Kay seemed to liven up a bit. "Um... okay!" She grinned. "So, you want to know about the case that just happened two days ago, right?"

"Yes."

The Great Thief crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly in thought. "Well, I don't know much about the girl who died. All I ever did was go to that mansion by myself every now and then, but most of the time there wasn't really anyone there."

Miles had already taken out his little organizer and was jotting down notes. "Why did you go there?"

Kay grinned eagerly. "Don't you know, Mr. Edgeworth? That mansion is rumored to be a haunted house!"

Miles stared at her for a few seconds. "...So?"

Kay adjusted her blue gloves, smirking. "An abandoned house... Full of ghosts... It's gotta have some treasure! And that's something a Great Thief should never overlook!"

The prosecutor sighed and shook his head slightly. Why wasn't he surprised? "...And I assume you've found no such thing in there?"

A look of surprise took over Kay's face. "Wow, Mr. Edgeworth. You can read me like a book... You can read anyone like a book! It must be one of your powers!"

 _One of my powers...? What kind of human does she think I am?_

Miles crossed his arms once more. "...Returning to the matter at hand, if you've done nothing wrong, how come you're suspected of murdering someone?"

Kay placed her hands on the steel table divided by the glass. "Y-you've gotta believe me, Mr. Edgeworth! You know I would never..."

Miles closed his eyes, as usual when he was thinking. "Yes, I believe you... in the aspect that you never killed anyone. What I don't believe..." He opened his eyes, but to glare at her. "...Is that you left that house empty-handed."

Kay gripped the edge of her scarf again. "Well, I..."

"Kay!"

"N-no, Mr. Edgeworth, I didn't steal anything! I just saw..."

"...Saw what...?"

Kay crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought. "It's just, when I came back to the mansion yesterday morning to check it out after what happened, I thought I saw something shining in one the trees."

Miles stared at her inquiringly. "'Something shining'?"

Kay opened her eyes to look at his. "Yeah! I was going inside to look from the window, but some of the police officers nearby by saw me and arrested me, and took me here." The Great Thief gripped the edge of her scarf. Miles noticed this was something she often did when she was unsure or nervous. "But I couldn't have killed her. I didn't go to the mansion that night."

Detective Gumshoe, whom everyone seemed to have forgotten his existence, suddenly spoke up. "By 'that night', you mean the night of the murder?"

Kay looked up at him. "Yeah. I was just taking a walk around a store that night."

Miles looked at her suspiciously. "Walking around? At midnight?"

"I... The store was still open, and they had some pretty stuff in there! So..."

"Don't tell me you stole something."

Kay crossed her arms and huffed. "Come on, Mr. Edgeworth. You know me! I'm a Great Thief, and I'm only interested in one thing: The Truth! ...And treasure."

Before Miles could continue, the guard at the door turned his head toward them. "Gentlemen, visiting hours are about to end. You should leave now."

Detective Gumshoe turned to him. "Come on, pal! Give us a few more minutes!"

The guard shook his head in a very robotic manner. "Negative. It is time for you to go. Visiting hours end at 6:00 p.m. sharp."

Miles looked at his watch and turned to the robotic guard, which he decided to now refer to as Robot Guard. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's currently 5:58 p.m. We still have two minutes."

The guard fell silent.

Kay grinned. "Way to go, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Miles only nodded. "Well, we should wrap things up. But I want to confirm one thing."

Kay leaned forward on her seat, as if to hear him better.

"Did you do it?"

Kay shook her head. "No, I didn't do it. I swear, Mr. Edgeworth."

Miles smirked and tapped his temple. "In that case, I will do everything in my power to get you out of here."

Kay grinned. "Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth! You always help me!"

Robot Guard then spoke up again. "It is currently 6:00 p.m. Time to go."

* * *

 _April 10th, 6:02 p.m._

 _Outside Detention Center_

Miles crossed his arms tapped his arm with his index finger, this time, Detective Gumshoe assumed, because he was deep in thought.

"According to the guard at the entrance, Kay's trial is the day after tomorrow. I'll have time to make a thorough investigation of the crime scene until then."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head in confusion. "But sir, are you going to prosecute her?"

Miles glared at his subordinate. "Preposterous. Of course not."

"But if you want to get her out of there, the only one who can do that is a defense attorney."

Miles realized his mistake. He had promised Kay to get her out of there, yet all he could do was offer his assistance outside of the courtroom. He guessed it was force of habit, since he had worked alongside Ray Shields, his father's apprentice, to solve some cases in the past month.

Detective Gumshoe grinned. "Well, you could always ask some of the defense attorneys you know for help." After being met with silence, the detective hung his head low. "...Sorry, sir. That was a bad idea..."

Miles shook his head and smirked. "No, Detective. That was actually a great idea."

Detective Gumshoe almost immediately sprang back to life. "R-really?"

The Demon Prosecutor tapped his temple. "Indeed. I intend to do just that when I get back to my office."

Detective Gumshoe grinned. "Alright. So, you're going back now?"

Miles had already walked over to his red sports car parked in the sidewalk. "Yes. It's getting dark, and I should go back to get some files before I head on home."

"Sounds good to me! Well, be seeing you, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Farewell, Detective."

And with that, Detective Gumshoe watched his boss drive away in that red, shiny car. _Well,_ thought the Detective, _it's instant noodle night. Again._

* * *

 _April 10th, 7:03 p.m._

 _High Prosecutor's Office_

The Demon Prosecutor had three files under his arm, involving a long case about a man who was stabbed 14 times, but the crime scene left no suspects at all. The perfect crime. However, Miles knew better than believe there was such a thing as a perfect crime, so while he had no cases currently, he had decided to take the files back home with him for further inspection. However, just before he was about to leave, he felt he was forgetting something. He took a moment to recall everything he did that day, until Detective Gumshoe's words rung in his ears.

 _"...You could always ask some of the defense attorneys you know for help..."_

Miles reached for his phone in his breast pocket. At first he hesitated, though he knew who to call. However, he managed to convince himself by remembering Gumshoe's words once again. The only way to get her out of that place he knew all too well was with the help of a defense attorney.

After quickly dialing the numbers, he pressed the phone to his ear and waited for it to pick up. After ringing three times, a voice spoke.

"Hey, Edgeworth Law offices here."

"Mr. Shields. It's me."

"Oh hey, Miles! It's been ages!"

"...It's been four days."

"W-well, but to Uncle Ray it felt like ages! Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

Ray chuckled to himself. "Anyway, how can Uncle Ray help you tonight?"

Miles paused for a bit, thinking about how to explain this situation. "...Do you remember Kay?"

"Oh, yeah! Kay the little thief, eh?"

"Yes. Well, she has gotten into some trouble..."

"Trouble? No need to say anything else! Tell me what's up and Uncle Ray will rush to save her from the clutches of evil at once!"

"I'm... glad to hear that."

"Well? What happened to her?"

"She... She's been brought in as a suspect. For murder."

The prosecutor was met with silence. After a few seconds, he was going to call the attorney's name to see if he was still there, but he beat him to it.

"...You mean, you want me to defend her?"

"If it's not too much to ask... yes."

"...I'm sorry."

"...Pardon?"

"I... I can't. I'm sorry, Miles."

The prosecutor's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'you can't'!?"

"Uncle Ray's really sorry to say it, but he's got his hands tied behind his back."

"I'll ask again. What do you mean by that?"

"...I've got a lot of cases to work with, and if I take another one, it'll jumble everything up. It breaks Uncle Ray's heart to say this, but..."

"What are you talking about!? Didn't you tell me yourself that the only ally a client has is their attorney!? Kay needs you!"

"Miles, I can't take the case directly. But tell you what, if I'm free one of these days, I can play errand boy and get evidence for you while you're on trial or something, ok? Listen, now I gotta go... I'm really sorry, but I can help whichever way I can as long as I don't take the case directly."

Miles remained silent.

"...Aren't there any other attorneys you know? I'm sure they'll be glad to help. But Uncle Ray can't, and I apologize. So, talk to you later. I have to go."

He hung up.

Miles sighed and held his phone in front of him, the 'Call Ended' message staring back at him. If Mr. Shields couldn't take the case, then who?

Without thinking, he had already started looking through his contact list. After a few minutes of skimming through contacts, police officers, prosecutors, acquaintances... He had already started to lose hope.

 _Just what is the point of this? If Mr. Shields can't help-_

He stopped flipping through the contacts when his eyes rested on a single number.

 _ **Wright**_

Miles hesitated once again. But, no matter how hard he tried to just look away and maybe find another contact, that name kept staring back at him. Why was he hesitating? He knew it was the only option. However...

He didn't want to get 'that man' involved in this.

 _'...Aren't there any other attorneys you know?...'_

Miles sighed deeply. He knew, deep down, he had no choice. It was either him, or Kay might be declared guilty...

He typed the phone number, held his breath, and pressed 'Call'.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 11th, 8:00 AM_

 _Outside Detention Center_

Miles checked his watch, just to make sure he wasn't misreading the time or if there was any mistake. Though, he knew it couldn't be, because he had checked it about 3 times already.

 _He's late... Then again, I'm not surprised. One gets used to it when it comes to him._

The prosecutor sighed. He hated to wait, not because he was particularly strict with time, but because two minutes felt like an eternity to him. It must be some anxiety problem or something of the sort...

To try to pass the time, he started to mentally complain about the man he was waiting for.

 _When I get a case, he pops up out of nowhere and screws my witnesses up. But when I personally ask him? He decides to stop existing._

Miles crossed his arms impatiently.

 _If only I could cut his salary-_

 **HONK!**

"Hey, you! Watch where you're going with that bike!"

The prosecutor to his right at the T-shaped street ahead. There seemed to be a commotion with a couple cars and a man on a bike. Could it be...?

"Sorry! I'm so-"

 **HONK! HONK!**

"Get out of the way, porcupine head!"

Yep, it's him alright.

 _I suppose this time he wanted to make a grand entrance._

The sound of multiple wheels screeching against concrete filled the air, and it felt slightly uncomfortable to Miles's ears.

Sure as the blue in the sky, there was the (in)famous blue-suited attorney, dodging the honking cars with his trusty bicycle. He was right in the middle of a jam between at least 10 cars. At this point, Miles couldn't tell. Was he a lawyer, or a BMX biker?

The demon prosecutor had seen that accursed bicycle many times in the courthouse parking lot, and when it was a nice day outside and he arrived and saw that bike, that was his signal for 'Today, Mr. Edgeworth, you will experience major stress and disappointment'. Sure, porcupine head over there might be a clever attorney and solve the most difficult cases, but no one sees how much suffering he causes the prosecutors in the process. Especially one certain prosecutor.

The blue-suited BMX biker somehow maneuvered his bike through the cars, almost falling a couple of times and even causing one car to crash into another's side. Two other cars almost crashed into him or another car, and all that was audible was the sound of rubber on concrete. The level of destruction was incredible, Miles thought.

"Sorry! I promise I would pay the damage, if I could afford it!"

Miles pinched the bridge of his nose, looked away and sighed.

 _I don't deserve this... At 8 in the morning..._

In the midst of the honking cars and sirens, porcupine head spotted the prosecutor a few yards away. "Hey, Edgeworth!" With some effort, he pedaled to the worn-down sidewalk, adjusted his small backpack and got off his bike.

Miles walked up to him, a glare fixed on his face. "And this, Phoenix Wright, is why I advise you not to get a car so soon. If you could cause this uproar with only a bicycle-"

Phoenix started doing wild gestures with his arms, in an attempt to justify his little incident. "H-Hey, cut me some slack! I came as fast as I could! And then, there was a car... Then another, and another, and it all became... Yeah, you know. And I don't think I can afford a car so soon either."

 _...I am truly concerned about this man's future._

Miles looked around and noticed Phoenix was alone. "...Where is Maya? Is she not always with you?"

The attorney shifted around a bit. "She had to go to Kurain with Pearls for a few days. She'll be back soon, I hope."

Miles crossed his arms. "...Anyway, this doesn't change the fact that you're late."

Phoenix frowned and huffed. "Well, _I'm sorry_ I'm 5 minutes late, Mom."

The Demon Prosecutor pointed a finger at him. "I'm not your mother. And it would be fine if you really were 5 minutes late."

The blue-suited attorney's eyes widened and he looked up at the clock up on the wall above the detention center door. "...H-Half an hour?!"

The prosecutor started tapping his index finger on his arm, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Wright, how do you explain this glaring contradiction?"

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I... accidentally forgot the alarm clock... C-Can we change the subject now?"

Miles only grunted in response. "Very well. I think you're aware of why I asked you to come here."

"Yeah, you said there was a new case...? Something about a haunted house...?"

"Indeed, but this... how can I say this..." The prosecutor directed his gaze to the floor. "The real reason I called you last night... it's because of the defendant."

Phoenix looked at him quizzically. "What about the defendant? Are they a suspect on one of your serial killer cases or...?"

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Then what about them?"

"I... I'm asking you to defend them."

A look of surprise came upon Phoenix's face. "...You're asking me? To defend someone?"

"Well, what is so strange about that? Isn't that what you do on a daily basis?"

"No, it's just... you've never asked me anything like this."

Miles shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yes, well... this is sort of... a personal request-"

"Alright."

The prosecutor looked up at him, a confused look on his face. "...What?"

"I said alright. I'll at least... listen to what they have to say."

Miles didn't know what to say back to him. All he could do is stare at the attorney with a bewildered expression. He knew he was never good at expressing his feelings genuinely, so he decided to go with a pre-programmed response. "Thank you..." He muttered.

Phoenix grinned. "N-No problem! I had no cases anyway. _And_ this will also give me a reason to ask you to do something for me later, like buy Maya her 20 daily burgers or something. Bonus."

The corners of Miles's lips twitched slightly, and Phoenix thought he could see the slightest hint of a smile, but it was soon gone. "...You're deluding yourself if you think I'll buy you 20 burgers."

"It never hurts to try. Or, I'll just take your wallet when you're not looking."

The prosecutor recoiled in shock. "Y-You wouldn't...!"

 _Who taught him this?! Kay?!_

Phoenix chuckled. "Hey, I was joking. Learn to take a joke someday."

Miles glared back, as usual. "I can take jokes. When they're not about stealing wallets, and you have the most serious look on your face."

The attorney, however, could not contain that foolish grin on his face. "Ok, ok. I admit defeat, general. Can we go inside now?"

The Demon Prosecutor sighed and followed his friend/rival/thorn in his side inside the detention center. He wondered what Kay's reaction would be when she met the spiky-haired attorney. She'd probably ask what shampoo he uses to get his hair like that, and probably try to steal one for herself...

* * *

 _April 11th, 8:15 AM_

 _Detention Center_

 _Visitor's Room_

Phoenix stepped into the familiar room once again. The lingering smell of rusting metal from the door was always the first thing to greet him whenever he met his clients. However, contrary to what most people would think, he actually liked the smell. It's one of those things that you should hate but end up liking, he thought. Like the smell of gasoline in the air whenever his mother would take the car to refuel.

Miles came in soon after him. "Strange... Where is the guard who is always by the door?"

In response to his remark, Phoenix scanned the room. "You're right... That robot guard's always there everyday, but today he's not." He turned to Miles. "Maybe the detention center is closed today?"

"No, that can't be. We got in through the reception area. If it was closed, the whole establishment would be off-limits as well."

 _Oh, right... I had to hand over my backpack at the checking station._

Phoenix grinned to himself. "But that guard though... Sometimes I don't even see him. He blends in the wall..."

The prosecutor glared at him. "That guard wears a light blue uniform! How could you confuse that with a grey wall?!"

"I-I dunno! He just... He stays so still that I barely notice him."

Just as Phoenix finished his statement, the rusty metal door slowly creaked open. The defense attorney cringed slightly, as it reminded him of when his old 4th grade teacher would rasp the chalk against the blackboard and make a horrible sound. The previously missing guard stepped through the door, dragging a young girl in just about the strangest clothes he had ever seen. He couldn't believe someone had actually managed to beat Maya in the 'weirdest outfit' contest.

"Aw c'mon, uncle... I'm tired... I don't want any more questioning... I wanna go back to sleep..."

The guard remained firm and kept on dragging her by her handcuffs, while the girl fruitlessly attempted to resist. "Negative. You are requested at the visitors' room."

The whole scene was slightly humorous to Phoenix, until he took a closer look at her face. She looked exhausted. Small bags had started to form under her eyes, and her long dark blue hair with a key through the middle of it was slightly unkept. It seemed she went through a long period of questioning the night before. She wore a pink shirt, a dark blue skirt and a scarf of the same color. The guard sat her down on the chair on the other side of the glass, and Phoenix felt he should take the other one himself. When the girl looked up at him, it was clear in her face that she failed to recognize him.

"Huh? Who're you?"

Miles stepped in at Phoenix's side, a worried look on his face. "Kay, are you alright?"

The girl looked to the spiky haired attorney's left. "Mr. Edgeworth? Weren't you here yesterday? And who's spiky?"

 _Sigh_ _... Why can't anyone just refer to me as something normal? Reminds me of April May..._ * _Shudder_ *

Kay's expression changed to one that seemed like shock. " Are you... You're going to replace Gummy with this spiky guy?!"

Miles raised his hands defensively, his expression slightly matching hers, but Phoenix knew his face was never made to be very expressive. "N-No, that's not what I intended. This is a... friend of mine, and he is here to help you."

Phoenix understood this as his cue to improvise an introduction. "Uh, my name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney."

"Hey, how do you get your hair like that? Do you use a special shampoo or something?"

 _Noooo... Not the hair..._

Kay crossed her arms, and Phoenix heard her mumble something almost inaudible, but it sounded like separate words put together in a phrase including 'Steal', 'Fancy shampoo' and 'I'll make so much money'.

Before Phoenix could respond to any of her previous comments, the blue-haired girl looked at him once again. "So, 'Phoenix Wright', huh? What a weird name."

 _If I had a penny for every time I heard that..._

"Oh! I completely forgot to introduce myself too!" She gripped the dark blue scarf around her neck. "Dark skies of evening, when no other bird dares take wing, one alone remains all-seeing! I'm Kay Faraday, the Great Thief Yatagarasu! But call me Kay, 'kay?"

Phoenix could only stare at her in complete and utter confusion.

 _What...? Great Thief...? 'Kay...? And what's with that Hollywood film introduction...?_

Kay crossed her arms. "So... You're Mr. Edgeworth's friend? I didn't know he had any."

The prosecutor in question gritted his teeth. "That was uncalled for. And you-"

Phoenix decided to intervene at that moment to avoid a heated argument. "-Yeah, we're friends. I guess. We've had _many_ memorable moments together. Fun to remember the good old days."

Miles crossed his arms and gave the lawyer a death glare. "Yes, though you know I absolutely despise the 'good old days'."

Kay looked from blue suit, to red suit, and back to blue suit. "...That's the weirdest friendship I've ever seen."

 _You can say that again..._

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, as I said before, I'm a defense attorney. So, I came to hear you out."

"Oh. But I don't think I can tell you anymore than I told Mr. Edgeworth..."

At this moment, Miles stepped in. "Just fill him in, Kay. You might even remember something else as you do."

Kay gripped the edge of her scarf. "Um, ok."

...

Phoenix started stroking his chin in thought. "So you never went to the house that day at all?"

"No. I was looking at the shops nearby."

The defense attorney looked Kay in the eyes. "...Kay. You didn't do it, did you?"

The girl in question stared back at him. "No. I swear by the honor of the Yatagarasu."

 _Yata-what?_

Miles noticed the blue-suited attorney had his left hand in his pocket, like he was grasping something. He could already guess what it was.

Phoenix turned to the prosecutor. "Well, she's not lying."

Kay started fiddling with her scarf. "Um, Mr. Wright?"

"...Yes?"

The blue-haired girl looked down at her feet. "I...I didn't do it. And I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth knows that too."

Miles tapped his finger on his arm while he listened to her.

"But I know... That Mr. Edgeworth is a prosecutor. I know he wants to help me, but he can't... without your help. I know you're his friend, and he wants you to help... So, will you?"

Phoenix hesitated before answering. But why was he hesitating? Not only did he know this girl was innocent, Edgeworth was counting on him too. However, he had a distinct feeling that something would go wrong.

 _Maybe I'll regret this tomorrow... But it's the right thing to do._

"...Yes, I will."

Kay suddenly sprung to life. "What? You will?"

Phoenix smiled. "Yeah, consider yourself a not guilty."

 _After all, when do my cases not go wrong?_ _Screw it!_

"Alriiight! Did you hear that, Mr. Edgeworth? He's going to help!"

The prosecutor smirked in response. "Yes, I'm sure you're in good hands."

Phoenix almost thought he was hearing things. It was rare when the Demon Prosecutor gave a compliment, after all, even a subtle one.

Kay pointed to him. "...But, what are _you_ going to, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Miles seemed perplexed at the question. When he didn't respond, Phoenix decided to ask him himself.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?"

The prosecutor crossed his arms. "I... confess that I haven't thought to that extent."

 _Prosecutor Edgeworth not thinking ahead? Is the world going crazy?_

Kay grinned _._ "Well, why don't you go with Mr. Wright?"

Miles looked at her as if she had just grown another head. "...What?"

Phoenix stroked his chin. "Actually that's not a bad idea. You know Kay better than me, and since Maya's not around..."

The Demon Prosecutor crossed his arms. "W-Well, I would, but... I'm quite busy with a few cases I'm working on..."

The spiky-haired attorney grinned. "Stop lying, Edgeworth." Miles stared at him, startled. "Would you be standing around for half an hour outside the detention center if you were so busy?"

"I was waiting for you, you twat!"

"You know I always arrive late! You were standing around for no reason!"

"I wasn't 'standing around for no reason'! I was reviewing some case files while I was waiting."

"You might be many things, Edgeworth, but a good liar's not one of them."

"Why, you little...!"

As Kay watched the argument unfold before her, she couldn't help but find it all so funny. "Yep, weirdest friendship ever." After a few moments, she realized that if she didn't say something, they'd probably argue forever and forget about her. "...Uh, guys!"

Both men (surprisingly) stopped arguing and turned to look at her.

"...So, Mr. Edgeworth, you'll go with Mr. Wright, ok?"

After receiving expectant looks from Kay and even Wright, the prosecutor finally conceded. "Ugh...Alright..."

All of a sudden, Phoenix pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! We get the car!"

Miles recoiled in shock. "Is that the reason why you wanted me to come with you?!"

The blue-suited attorney swallowed. "W-Well... No! I needed your... expertise!"

The prosecutor scowled. "You...! I can't believe this!"

Kay grinned. "Anyway, I overheard the guard guy saying that the trial is tomorrow morning. I'd get going if I were you!"

Miles crossed his arms. "...Yes, you're right. Wright, if we go now, we'll have more time to investigate."

Phoenix nodded. "Ok. Then... we're taking the car?", he asked giddily.

The prosecutor sighed. "...Yes, Wright."

"And... we'll go faster than if we went by bike?"

" _Yes, Wright._ "

"And you'll stop replying to me in that tone?"

"Nrgh! You're absolutely insufferable!"

Kay giggled at his response. "You two take care of yourselves. Oh, and Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix looked at Kay at the mention of his name.

"Don't worry! If anyone can do this, it's Mr. Edgeworth!" She leaned closer to the glass and put a hand opposite to her mouth, as if telling a secret. "...He's a real genius, but he never admits it."

Phoenix chuckled. "Looks like someone really admires you, Edgeworth."

The prosecutor didn't respond, but even under his neutral expression, Phoenix was sure he could see some... _joy_ in his eyes after Kay's comment. One thing few knew about Edgeworth was although he appeared to never smile or show emotions very clearly, most of the time it would show in his eyes. If Phoenix hadn't realized that, he could have also assumed Edgeworth was just an inexpressive robot like most people did.

Miles cleared his throat. "...Anyway, we'll be going now. Don't worry Kay. As I promised you before, we'll do everything in our power to prove you innocent."

Kay nodded enthusiastically. "See you, Mr. Edgeworth! And Mr. Wright, too!"

After closing the door, Phoenix turned to Miles. "So, where to?"

The prosecutor smirked and tapped his temple. "I believe the first order of business will be to pay a visit to the crime scene."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took so long. Writing this chapter was no easy, and there's the school factor as well. I apologize, this is a fic that I will finish eventually, I have the ending sketched out, but I can't guarantee an exact release date for each chapter. I just ask that you guys are patient, because this story's too good to drop. Aria the Alpha, over and out.**


End file.
